westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
And It's Surely to Their Credit
EMMY WINNER JOHN LARROQUETTE GUEST-STARS AS FORCEFUL WHITE HOUSE COUNSEL WHO DISLIKES NEW HIRE -- President Bartlet's (Martin Sheen) controversial -- and conservative -- new choice for associate White House counsel (guest star Emily Procter) has rough sledding on her first day when she suffers the wrath of her hostile boss (Emmy-winning guest star John Larroquette, "Night Court," "The Practice"), gets a chilly reception from her co-workers and is humiliated by two other staffers (guest stars Steven Flynn and Paul Perri). Also, when Josh's (Bradley Whitford) insurance company turns down his claim for his recent life-saving medical bills, Sam (Rob Lowe) tries to convince him to sue the people who shot him. In addition, C.J. (Emmy winner Allison Janney) tries to shame an outspoken general (guest star Tom Bower), who is critical of the President, into meeting with her. Summary Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Stars :Stockard Channing as Abigail Bartlet :John Larroquette as Lionel Tribbey Guest Starring :Emily Procter as Ainsley Hayes :Daniel Roebuck as Lieutenant Buckley :Tom Bower as General Ed Barrie :Paul Perri as Steve Joyce :Steven Flynn as Mark Brookline :Kathryn Joosten as Dolores Landingham :NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper Co-Starring :Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick :Kim Webster as Ginger :Karen Lockhart as OEOB Staffer :Jack Shearer as Engineer :Bradley James as Donnie Quotes :Sam Seaborn: Do you have any idea how big a harassment suit you just exposed us to? She just... She works here. Which is more than I can say for either one of you. :takes a pen and scribbles on Joyce's desk blotter as they watch. He holds it up: "You're fired - S. Seaborn" :Sam Seaborn: You're fired. S. Seaborn. :Mark Brookline: Sam, I don't know who you think you are around here, but you can't fire us. :Lionel Tribbey, White House Counsel: Oh... yes. He can. Leave here, and don't ever come back. It's time for both of you to write your book now. :President Josiah Bartlet: You know what I did, just then, that was stupid? I minimized the importance of the statue that was dedicated to Nellie Bly, an extraordinary woman to whom we all owe a great deal. :Abbey Bartlet: You don't know who she is, do you? :President Josiah Bartlet: himself This isn't happening to me. :Abbey Bartlet: She pioneered investigative journalism. :President Josiah Bartlet: Then she's the one I want to beat the crap out of. :Abbey Bartlet: She risked her life by having herself committed to a mental institution for ten days so she could write about it. She changed entirely the way we treat the mentally ill in this country. :President Josiah Bartlet: Yes. Abigail... :Abbey Bartlet: In 1890, she traveled around the world in 72 days, 6 hours, 11 minutes and 14 seconds, besting by more than one week, Jules Verne's 80 days. :President Josiah Bartlet: She sounds like an incredible woman Abbey. I'm particularly impressed that she beat a fictional record. If she goes down 21 000 leagues under the sea, I'll name a damn school after her! Let's have sex. :Abbey Bartlet: When it comes to historical figures being memorialized in this country, women have been largely overlooked. Nellie Bly is just the tip of the iceberg. :President Josiah Bartlet: I couldn't possibly hear about the rest of the iceberg right now. :Abbey Bartlet: Elizabeth Blackwell was the first American woman to be awarded an MD. She founded the Women's Medical College... :President Josiah Bartlet: Keep talking. I'm just gonna sit here and think about plutonium and the things I can do with it."The West Wing" And It's Surely to Their Credit (2000) — Quotes and trivia copied from IMDb Trivia *The words "Donna's Birthday" appear on Josh's blackboard, implying her birthday was around the time the episode was set. CULTURAL REFERENCES *The title of this episode is taken from song "For He is an Englishman" (which is sung by the cast in the final scene of the episode) from Gilbert and Sullivan's operetta H.M.S. Pinafore. The actual line reads: ::"He is an Englishman/for he himself has said it/and it's greatly to his credit/That he is an Englishman" *Despite everybody's insistence that all of Gilbert and Sullivan's plays are about duty, the operetta H.M.S. Pinafore, which is frequently referred to in this episode, is mainly about differences in social class. *Lionel Tribbey is correct in his statement that The Pirates of Penzance is about duty. The full title of The Pirates of Penzance is actually The Pirates of Penzance, or The Slave of Duty. ERRORS *General Barrie is identified as the outgoing Army Chief of Staff and is depicted as a three-star general. However, all chiefs of staff for the Army and Air Force; the Chief of Naval Operations; and the Commandants of both the Coast Guard and Marine Corps all hold flag ranks (general or admiral) of four-stars. Historically, this was not always true, but it has been for the better part of the last century. Goofs involving military protocol, units, and hardware are common on The West Wing. Photos 205jonna.png 205ainsley.png 205.png 205bat.png lioneltribbey.png 205charlie.png 205jabbey.png Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 2